Interview with Fujioka Haruhi
by Anrita
Summary: Some randomness and Haruhi gets on tv for a book she wrote. But will it turn out to be more? TamaHaru others!
1. Chapter 1

Interview with Fujioka Haruhi

Hello It's me again. I'm out with another fanfic. I was inspired by Kiya- chan when she wrote Interview with Mizuki Ashiya. I really liked it so I decided to write my own. Enjoy! Tama/Haru and other couplings!

* * *

Two women were sitting in chairs; the one sitting to the right had a black suit on and had highlights in her hair. The other had a pink dress on that went up to her knees and hair that went a bit past her shoulders.

Tora: I'm Reporter Tora on the TV hit Author Truths, here today with Fujioka Haruhi; Writer of Host or Hostess. What , made you write it?

Haruhi: "Well it takes place when I was a High school student who miraculously became a host."

Tora: "Now tell me, what was it like being a host all those years?"

Haruhi: "Well, it was hectic. We had many ups and down, and came close enough to closing the Host club forever."

Tora: "Really? Now when did your customers find out you were a girl? How did your customers react?" asking curiously.

Haruhi: "Well, they found out two years after I joined, but oddly enough they accepted me as a host'ess' and I had gotten more customers; much to Tamaki's displeasure."

The girls in the audience squealed and many other yelled questions. The reporter decided to pick a viewer from the audience to ask Haruhi a question.

Tora: "Now, what would you like to ask Haruhi Fujioka down there?" pointing the microphone

The girl was going to speak but, suddenly there was a motor noise and a sudden laughing while being elevated.

Mysterious girl: "Hohohoho! I've been manager of the host club since it started! I should ask the question."

Tora: "O-Ok, What would you like to ask?" she sweatdropped

Mysterious Girl: "Well, I hadn't really thought about it."

Everyone falls to one side

Mysterious Girl: "I got it" points a finger at Haruhi, "Did you ever fall in love wit h one of the Host Club members?"

The reporter was in her seat as the room filled with excitement and anticipation.

Haruhi: "Well, I had jumbled feelings back then and even now. When I was forced into a date with the tempered Hikaru, I had thought that I had fallen for him. And there were times when I had fallen for Kyouya." she answered blushing.

Tora: "But what about the King of the Host Club?" she added?

Haruhi: "It was hard to think of me liking him. He always treated me as if I were his daughter. Though at times he did remind me of my dad, I still started to fall for him. But after a while I guess I fell for him even more.?

Meanwhile backstage

Six gorgeous men sat on a couch watching the live performance. Causing a certain blonde to go as red as strawberry.

Kaoru: "So my date plan sort of worked after all!" he laughed

Hikaru: "So you really did plan that!" he yelled blushing yet angry.

Kaoru: "I said sort of, she still fell for Tamaki." he sighed, "Damn."

Tamaki: "..." He couldn't usher a word from all his blushing.

Back to the show

Haruhi: "But he wouldn't care now. It's to late to say anything now. The last time I saw him was at his graduation."

Tora: "And what would you say if he was watching you right now?" she asked, smiling slyly.

Haruhi: "W-Well I don't know, it depends if he actually is." she stuttered.

Tora: "Lets ask him then." She turned to the door.

Haruhi: she sat wide eyed as Tamaki came running through and stood there dumbfoundedly (ait, that's new?). "T-Tama-" was all she could say until Tamaki muffled her out with a passionate kiss.

The crowd whistled and cheered as loud as possible.

Tamaki: "Haruhi, even after I left I couldn't stop thinking about you. that's why I heard about this and came here." He got down on one knee, pulling out the 4 karat got diamond ring, and continued his intentions, "Haruhi, will you marry me?"

Haruhi: "Let me think..." she paused a bit, but it made Tamaki feel as if it was hours, "Yes, I think I will." He hugged her and joined together in a passionate kiss.

Tora: Well, not only did this get them together but seems like we'll be having a wedding soon! I'll see you next time on Author Truths!" She smiled as the camera turned off. She headed to the back stage. "Thank you Mrs. Outori for your help today." she said shaking her hand.

Mrs. Outori: "All in a days work. I must put this in my Moe Journal so I bid you _adieu_! Hohohoho!" Elevator runs back down into the ground.

* * *

Well I'm done! It's not as great as I wanted it to be, but it worked. It's mostly randomness and the ending was cheesy. Hope you liked it! Review! 


	2. Authors Note

OK! I intentionally made this bad! I've never had flamers so I wanted to see. To make it up I will write a lemon fanfic of any couple you want. But only one so which ever gets the most wants is the one I'm writing! ok! See you soon!


End file.
